falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Radio de Diamond City (radio)
La Radio de Diamond City, es una estación de radio de Fallout 4 la cual transmite en el año 2287. Trasfondo La estación transmite un amplio rango de música incluyendo canciones de antes de la gran guerra y después de la misma (Estas compuestas y grabadas por Magnolia), es conducida por el DJ Travis Miles, un simpático muchacho el cual tiene problemas de auto estima lo cual afecta sus transmisiones y hace que muchos habitantes de la Commonwealth se sientan incómodos de escuchar la estación aunque esto puede cambiar con ayuda del único superviviente. Canciones * Tex Beneke - A Wonderful Guy (1949) * Bing Crosby - Accentuate the Positive (1945) * Cole Porter - Anything Goes (1934) * The Five Stars - Atom Bomb Baby (1957) * Roy Brown - Butcher Pete (Parte 1) (1950) * Roy Brown - Butcher Pete (Parte 2) (1950) * Danny Kaye and The Andrews Sisters - Civilization (También llamada "Bongo Bongo Bongo") (1947) * Sheldon Allman - Crawl Out Through the Fallout (1960) * Billie Holiday - Crazy He Calls Me (1949) * Bob Crosby - Dear Hearts and Gentle People (1949) * Billie Holiday - Easy Living (1937) * Roy Brown - Good Rocking Tonight (1947) * Wynonie Harris - Grandma Plays the Numbers (1949) * Bob Crosby - Happy Times (1949) * Betty Hutton - He's a Demon, He's a Devil, He's a Doll (1950) * The Ink Spots - I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire (1941) * Ella Fitzgerald ft. The Ink Spots - Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall (1944) * Betty Hutton - It's a Man (1951) * The Ink Spots - It's All Over But the Crying (1947) * Louis Jordan - Keep A Knockin (1939) * The Ink Spots - Maybe (1940) * Roy Brown - Mighty, Mighty Man (1948) * Frankie Carle - One More Tomorrow (1946) * Nat King Cole - Orange Colored Sky (1950) * Johnny Mercer - Personality (1946) * Bing Crosby ft. The Andrews Sisters - Pistol Packin' Mama (1943) * Ray Smith - Right Behind You Baby (1958) * Connie Allen - Rocket 69 (1951) * Billy Ward and his Dominoes - Sixty Minute Man (1951) * Skeeter Davis - The End of the World (1962) * Dion - The Wanderer (1961) * Ella Fitzgerald - Undecided (1938) * Elton Britt - Uranium Fever (1955) * Warren Smith - Uranium Rock (1958) * Bob Crosby ft. The Bob Cats - Way Back Home (1935) * Big Maybelle - Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On (1955) * The Tree Suns - Worry Worry Worry (1949) Canciones de Magnolia Después de visitar The Third Rail en Goodneighbor y conocer a Magnolia se añadirán cinco canciones más a la radio. * Baby It's Just You * Good Neighbor * I'm the One You're Looking For * Man Enough * Train Train Notas * Si Travis Miles es asesinado, Sheng Kawolski lo reemplazará como DJ. en:Diamond City Radio (radio) fr:Radio de Diamond City (radio) pl:Radio Diamond City (stacja radiowa) ru:Радиостанция Даймонд-сити Categoría:Estaciones de radio de Fallout 4